


Morfonica's Unofficial Mascot

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gen, Mashiro and Tsukushi being wholesome, Other Morf members cameo at the end, Plushies, Seals (Animals), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: After years of admiring plush toys and fluffy mascots, Mashiro gets to make one of her own with help from Tsukushi.HappybelatedBirthday Mashiro!
Relationships: Futaba Tsukushi/Kurata Mashiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Morfonica's Unofficial Mascot

Tsukushi stood on her tip toes, her eyes trying to ascertain what lay beyond the crowd of people constantly walking past her. Though the air was still cold and chilly, the weather in the downtown shopping district was the best it had been in over a week. The azure sky was clear and crisp and the bright sun hung prominently in the sky. Lots of people had decided to savor the good weather and Tsukushi was worried that Mashiro had gotten lost in the crowds.

When her toes grew tired from supporting her weight, Tsukushi dropped down to her height with a groan. She clicked her phone on, and a picture of Morfonica posing together came into view uninterrupted by text messages or missed calls. According to her phone, Mashiro was now five minutes late.

Tsukushi felt her breathing and heart rate quicken as her mind raced with questions. ‘ _Where was Mashiro?’_ She worried. _‘Should I move to a more noticeable location?_ (Her bright burgundy coat was handpicked to allow Mashiro to pick it out at a distance, but she probably wouldn’t be able to through the crowd) _Had she gotten lost in the shopping district, or was she further out in the cities transport systems? What if she’s been abducted by someone? Should I go and call the police-‘_

‘ _Ah thank goodness, she’s right over there._ ’

Tsukushi heaved a sigh of relief as she spotted Mashiro speed-walking along the pavement towards her. Her entire body relaxed as she returned Mashiro’s wave. She noted happily that Mashiro was wrapped up warm with a self-knitted turquoise scarf, a toasty baby-blue winter coat and a pair of jeans.

“I’m sorry for being late, Tsukushi-chan!” Mashiro apologized. She rested her hands on her knees as she struggled to catch her breath. “I left my house late, and I had to push through lots of people.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Tsukushi reassured. “I’m happy you’re here, and I’m glad your safe! I should apologize for calling you here on a day as busy as this.”

“Please don’t apologize about that! It might be really busy, but I’m still really excited for today!” Mashiro moved to look through the shop windows of the store closest to where they were standing. “Is this the workshop you invited me to?” She asked excitedly. Though she only had a side view of her face, Tsukushi could tell that Mashiro’s eyes were sparkling in anticipation of what was inside.

“It is!” Tsukushi nodded happily. Her rising excitement came not just from Mashiro’s infectious enthusiasm, but also her own happy memories of coming here. “Are you ready to go inside?”

“YES! Oh! Urm… yes! I’m ready! I’m sorry for yelling like that. I’ve been looking forward to making my own plushie for so long!”

Tsukushi found herself chuckling at Mashiro’s outburst, despite it making her jump. “It’s ok! Your enthusiasm makes me really happy! I’ll take the lead, so follow me!”

Tsukushi started to walk towards the store entrance, doing a double take to make sure Mashiro was following behind her. When the automatic glass doors opened, the pair were almost blown away by the difference in temperature, the heat from the central heating hitting them like a tidal wave. Inside, they were greeted by spotless wooden floors and beige walls decorated with whimsical hues of gold and red. The receptionist desk stood in the entry way as the first port of call for customers. The process of building a plushie was represented by the various decorated stations lining the right wall. The left side of the store was occupied with merchandising and pre-made plushies, but Tsukushi and Mashiro weren’t interested in that. Buying a plushie never felt as good as making your own.

The woman manning the reception desk greeted the pair warmly with a smile. “Welcome to the Fluffy Fluffy Paradise! Have you come here to make a new friend?”

“We have, or should I say, my friend has!” Tsukushi replied politely. “Mashiro-chan, do you have your ticket with you?”

“I do! I just need to find it.” Mashiro started fumbling through her handbag and coat pockets in pursuit of the ticket. Worry started to stain Mashiro’s features as time passed without any success, but her face cleared in an instant when she finally found it. She passed the small golden strip of paper to the receptionist without delay.

After a few seconds spent validating the ticket, the woman’s face lit up with a bright smile. “Everything checks out! You must be the birthday girl, right?”

“It was my birthday earlier this week, yes.” Mashiro responded sheepishly.

“That’s wonderful! Do you mind me asking how old you are?”

“Oh! Urm…” Mashiro’s gaze fell to the floor in embarrassment. “It was my 16th.”

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, Mashiro-chan!” Tsukushi reassured, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.”

“Your friend is correct! You’re never too old to have a plush toy! Do you want an associate to accompany you and help guide you through the process?”

Tsukushi declined immediately, startling herself at her speed and the possible rudeness of her reply. “I’ve been here multiple times before, so I want to show her how to do it.”

“That’s perfectly valid! Feel free to call for help if you need it!”

The pair bid the receptionist farewell, after which Tsukushi led Mashiro to the first station on their left. The ‘Choose me’ section had dozens of plush toys of many types on display, from bears to rabbits to sheep and many more. There were plush cakes, fries and other food themed ones, as well as several featuring _Hello Happy World’s_ iconic mascot. They were all yet to be stuffed and were thus suspended from coat hangers like small, deflated airbeds.

“Okay, Mashiro-chan!” Tsukushi started authoritatively. “The first step to making a plushie is to pick one of the designs here! Feel free to take your time and select the one you really want!” Mashiro was too taken aback by the selection in front of her to reply. She stepped forward with sparkling eyes and started to examine the plush toys in turn with shaking hands.

As Mashiro took her time making her selection, Tsukushi examined the collection for herself. She recognized the blue bunny her younger sister had picked out years ago, the superhero suited bear her younger brother had decided on instantly and the sheep her youngster sister had chosen alongside many others. Though her eyes scanned the collection each time she visited, they always rested on the plain stuffed bear she had chosen herself, and still owned to this day. The bear’s small smile was friendly and comforting, and the feel of its soft fur against the skin of her arms was nostalgic. Its arms and legs were perfectly proportioned so that they could wrap around your sides as you embraced it. It was almost like the bear was cuddling you back.

She eventually cast her own thoughts aside, deciding it was best to keep an eye on Mashiro. While she tried to look at each design in turn, her eyes dashed back to previous designs (Usually the Michelle plushies) as her imagination ran wild. Her haphazard observations stopped in an instant upon noticing a singular design. She carefully took it off the hanger, cradling it in both hands and looking at it with wide, child-like eyes. After a few seconds, she presented it to Tsukushi.

Mashiro was holding a small seal. It’s pure white fur looked soft and velvety, contrasting its adorable, goofy expression and its whiskers all coloured in black. The body narrowed into a small tail at the end and its two flippers draped downwards cutely. Tsukushi couldn’t help but imagine how squishable it was when it was fully stuffed.

In other words, it was shaped just like a friend.

“It looks adorable, Mashiro-chan!” Tsukushi bubbled. “You have amazing taste!”

Tsukushi’s praise caused Mashiro to blush. “I’m glad you think so!” she laughed sheepishly. “I was having such a hard time deciding what to pick, but as soon as I saw this little guy I fell in love!”

“Are you ready to move onto the next station? I can’t wait to see it with all the stuffing inside!”

“I’m ready.”

Tsukushi led Mashiro to a large, see through column sat adjacent to the previous station. The space inside was filled to the brim with soft stuffing, and there were two points from which you could retrieve it.

“Next we have to fill the plushie with stuffing.” Tsukushi explained. “It’s important to get the balance right! If we put in too little, it won’t feel as nice to squeeze, but if we put in too much it will look bloated, and the stuffing might burst out if you squeeze it.”

Mashiro winced as the image of her prized seal bursting open flashed through her mind. “That sounds horrible…”

“It does, but please don’t feel any pressure!” Tsukushi reassured confidently. “We can take as long as we need to add and remove stuffing, and I’ll be here to help you.”

“Thank you, Tsukushi-chan!” Mashiro smiled. “That makes me feel a lot better.”

The pair then set to work carefully filling the seal with stuffing through a hole in its back. After grabbing some material with both hands, Mashiro worked it gently into the corners and crevices of the body, making sure that every part of the plushie was optimally stuffed. Tsukushi added a few handfuls of stuffing whenever she could do so without getting in Mashiro’s way, but she mostly stayed back to offer encouragement and guidance. After a few minutes of work, the seal was completely filled with stuffing. With Mashiro’s permission, Tsukushi took the seal in both hands and rotated him around, making sure every part of its body was equally plump.

“I think it looks good now!” Tsukushi concluded. “Do you want me to do the zipper? I can make sure it doesn’t break. I’ve done it for my siblings before.”

Mashiro nodded. “I think I would feel a lot better if you did it.”

With Mashiro’s confirmation, Tsukushi turned the seal onto its back, laid it down on a nearby surface and placed one hand on the zipper. She then started slowly closing it shut, using one hand to guide the zipper forwards and the other to push the pairs of zipper teeth closer together to reduce the risk of breaking it. After a few minutes of silent concentration, she breathed a sigh of relief, wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and turned the seal back over. She felt her insides burst with warmth upon seeing its dopey smile and she couldn’t hold back one of her own.

A smile was still on Tsukushi’s face when she passed the seal back to Mashiro. She took it carefully with both hands, examining its body with sparkling turquoise eyes. The grin on her face grew wider and wider until her entire face was glowing with warmth. “I love her, Tsukushi-chan! She’s so cute and precious!” Mashiro resounded.

“I agree so much!”

“All we have to do is give her a name and print out the certificate, right?” Mashiro asked. Her sparkling eyes portrayed how eager she was to add this new friend into her life.

“That’s not all.” Tsukushi declared. “There’s one more important step!”

Mashiro tilted her head. “One more step?”

Tsukushi readied herself internally, calling on all the practice and preparation she had done over the last week. “You need to give her your first hug! That’s the most important step in this whole process! We can also check to see if she’s stuffed right!”

Mashiro’s face lit up in realization. “Oooh! I get it now! How did I not figure that out!” Holding the seal in both hands, she stretched out her arms. After holding the seal out in front of herself for a few seconds, she quickly pulled it close to her chest and wrapped her arms snugly around it. Her entire being seemed to melt into the embrace, and if that wasn’t evidence enough for her enjoyment then the widening grin on her face was.

Having guided Mashiro through the process of making her own plushie, Tsukushi felt accomplished. “How is it?” she asked happily.

“It’s wonderful! You hug her too!” Mashiro beamed, quickly offering the seal to Tsukushi.

The speed at which Mashiro presented her seal shocked Tsukushi into taking a step back. “That’s a… that’s a big privilege… Are you sure?” she asked sheepishly.

“I’m sure. You helped me this whole time, and it wouldn’t feel right to not let you hug her!” Mashiro stretched her arms out further, silently insisting Tsukushi take the seal.

After a few seconds spent looking into the seals cute eyes, Tsukushi accepted. She took the seal carefully in both hands and carefully brought it close to her chest. Tsukushi was slow in wrapping her arms around the seal, as if being careful not to choke her, but once the feeling of her soft fur registered against her arms she melted into the hug completely. The seal felt wonderfully warm and full in her arms, to the point where she didn’t want to let go.

Of course, she knew she had to, and as a result she quickly passed the seal back to Mashiro, who accepted it graciously. She held it close to her face and happily booped its nose with her own before cradling it lovingly in her arms.

“She felt wonderful to hug, and the stuffing seems to be just right. You did a good job!” Tsukushi praised. “Have you thought of a name for her yet?”

“I’ve got a few ideas, but I can’t differentiate between them on my own.” Mashiro replied after a few seconds of thought. “What do you think of Aurora? That’s the one I’m leaning the most towards right now.”

Tsukushi agreed immediately. Something about the name felt right. In such a short space of time, Mashiro’s seal had brought a lot of light into their lives, not unlike the polar light shows. It also sounded nice. “I think that’s a wonderful name. Shall we get your certificate printed?”

Mashiro nodded eagerly. “Yes, lets!”

With a friendly smile, Tsukushi led Mashiro towards the final station, where a staff member with a printer helped them immortalize Mashiro’s newest friend for all time.

\----------

_Tsukushi sent a picture_

Tsukushi: This is the seal plush Mashiro-chan ended up making! Her name is Aurora and we love her to bits! Mashiro-chan hasn’t let go of her since she left!

Nanami: The seal fits perfectly into Shiro-chan’s arms! Not only is she shaped like a friend, but they’re a perfect fit for each other!

Touko: I completely agree! i’m making her morfonica’s unofficial mascot and none of you can stop me

Rui: I would literally die to ensure the safety of that seal.

Touko: ???

Touko: rui????

Rui: Did I stutter?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Mashiro! Better late than never I guess! I believe every Morfonica member has had at least one birthday now! Not to mention, they'll be on the EN server in about a month or so! It'll be surreal to finally hear their voices in-game! Writing a birthday fic for each member has really helped me grow to love Morfonica more, and really I hope other people will grow to love them when they hit the EN server!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
